


草莓味小鸡

by Kelevator



Category: Laughing Gor | Turning Point (Movies), 古惑女 | Sexy and Dangerous (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelevator/pseuds/Kelevator
Summary: 阿一放下心来，想自己大约还算一位好大佬，这绝对不能算强奸，但又因此困惑，因为他也很想体验那种让人心驰神往的戏剧感。
Relationships: 阿一/佐治
Kudos: 3





	草莓味小鸡

座头死了，是阿一给他背后开足十个枪眼。在他死后第二十八天，阿一遇上了佐治。

当时一哥坐在车里，车和司机都属于座头的遗产。初春季节，旁边的漂亮妹妹在吃草莓，车内一股浓郁的奶油甜味。他让司机稍微倒一倒车子，窗户摇下来半截，好看清路边傻乎乎蹲在那里的黄毛鸡仔。这么一张和某位不便言说的人物相似的脸，大家都有点震惊。阿一招了招手让小朋友过来。你吃草莓吗，他问。黄毛小鸡后退一步，像受了莫大的惊吓，不住眨着眼睛。窗户里另一只手直接将草莓往他口腔里塞，佐治就下意识伸出舌头去接，柔软的湿漉漉的粉红色的舌头。

阿一自报家门，问他要不要上车。唯一的小弟刚刚同他告别，打算做点正经营生，佐治混社团壮心未已，决定跟着阿一干，学着怎么做人家的小弟。男孩一脸无知，让阿一想到小时候学校门口卖的那种毛绒小鸡，一块钱一只，因染了色而显得更为廉价。廉价的可爱密度过高，装在纸箱子里挨挨挤挤，一只踩着一只，叽叽乱叫十分热闹。那时候他幼小的内心产生一种悲惨的感觉。如果我不买下来，那它们一定会死的，上小学的阿一这么想。可他并不很中意小动物，即使叫他买下来，毛绒小鸡也是会死的。

他们身处车内的密闭空间，阿一太阳穴发痛，边缘系统巧妙地将佐治那一头黄毛与浓得发腻的草莓味偶联到一起，成为一只散发奶油甜味的绒毛小鸡。到了阿一的房子，司机和女伴表情一言难尽，目送他们下车。鸡仔对新环境充满好奇，这里瞧瞧那里瞧瞧。座头，阿一又想起来那家伙被搞到神志不清的模样。不和谐感在此刻难以被继续忽视，他对这只拐带回来的新宠物感到厌倦了。

还在上小学的时候，认识的女仔会为捡回来的小鸡做个窝，纸箱子里垫上毛巾，妥帖又温暖的安置。阿一表面上附和着真可爱，内心却不这样想。那一团无定形的柔软捏在手里，很小的心脏的搏动就透过染了色脏兮兮的绒毛传递到他掌心，频率很快，像蜜蜂嗡嗡乱叫。幼小的阿一为自己对更幼小生命的绝对掌控感到心醉神迷。他想把小鸡揉过来，捏过去，看它能发出几种不一样的叫声。他想将它从阳台上丢下去，看覆盖着纤细绒毛的幼弱翅膀是否能在危急关头学会飞翔。同班的小姑娘说动物是会被吓死的，她有只仓鼠就被吓死了。那么小鸡会被吓死吗？它这样小，是否任何一点对人类来讲无足轻重的惊扰都足以让那颗小小心脏冻结，阿一真的很好奇。

因而阿一决定不成为一名好大佬，而当一名合格的强奸犯，满足当年出于各种原因而难以一一实现的好奇心。佐治站在前面背对着他，牛仔裤下面显出屁股饱满的轮廓。阿一对准了那只圆屁股，抬脚将佐治踹倒在床上。

突如其来的冲击让鸡仔不知所措，他给摔得眼前发花，脸蛋朝下，两条手臂在空中乱挥，试图保持平衡然而于事无补。床单被抓皱了，黄毛脑袋扎在过软的枕头里面一时抬不起来，恐有窒息风险，佐治膝盖跪在床上，试图从下半身将整个身体恢复直立。在阿一的角度，他的努力就带了些不言自明的淫秽意味。细腰塌陷一个弧度，T恤滑落露出一段白而且看起来很好摸的软肉，观感不错的屁股翘着，因为主人上半身的动作而左摇右晃。他整体看来是个不错的性爱用品，大概能热腾腾地容纳至少一根跳动的阴茎。

皮带和拉链很自觉地掉落，阿一单手剥掉佐治裤子，内裤上有小熊印花，露出来的半截屁股像那种甜软可口的热带水果。屁股的主人呆住了，裸露在外的白皮肤在室内微冷的空气里瑟缩。阿一顺手打一巴掌，好心让受了凉的皮肤热起来。弹性尚可，声音清脆。枕头下发出一声尖叫，阿一还不想让自己的鸡仔现在就被闷死，急忙把他翻过来，正面朝上，呼吸新鲜空气。

重见天日，佐治整个人都往后缩，裤子因为摩擦力向下褪了一点，露出来小熊内裤里软哒哒的阴茎。一根粉红色的小东西，称得上几分可爱，和小动物畏缩的体态相称，阿一大感惊奇，这和他自己身上的那根丑东西隶属于同一人体结构。他进而向上打量，鸡仔脸上已有了几分梨花带雨的意味，像是受了莫大的屈辱，不是亟待被强奸，而是一副已经被奸了又奸的模样。阿一认为自己有必要回应这份期待。

他去床头柜翻套子。佐治终于意识到阿一没有长着蛇做的头发，他并不会给变成石像或者盐柱。他开始做出逃跑的第一项准备，提起自己的裤子。这样的男孩没事都捧着漫画书看，因而报纸看得很少，不明白为什么脱出强奸现场的女人大多衣冠不整，因为那些比较好面子的大多都会在整理仪容之际被拖着脚腕拉回去。阿一将他很艰难提起来的内裤拉下去，小熊的微笑扭曲了，他大发慈悲，又额外送给佐治肚子一击。遇上强大敌人时小动物会产生应激反应，表现为装死。佐治很忠实地继承这一秉性，随便一吓就不再乱跑，像被冻结了那样，肌肉紧绷，微微发抖。阿一找到了草莓味的避孕套，与此情此景颇为相称。他的鸡仔被吓坏了，这时候那只屁股一定很紧，随便捅开，大家都不好受。阿一需要另想个法子。

他又翻出来一根按摩棒，头部粉红色，手握的那里是半透明，开了电会滴溜溜的闪红色的光，三百六十度开始转动。阿一有审美，总觉得这玩意比起来情趣道具更像个交通信号灯，适合塞车时搁在车顶，一样嗡嗡乱叫闪着红光，吓跑周围路人。但彩色绒毛小鸡，配粉红按摩棒刚刚好。阿一拆了个套，草莓香精和橡胶的味道弥漫在室内封闭的空气。他像给自己不听话的芭比娃娃穿衣服那样，把草莓味超薄极致触感套在粉红色的前端，拿着那根形态和味道都奇怪的东西，向佐治的方向走去。

男孩嘴里念叨一些他不清楚的东西，人是没法听懂动物说话的。人也没法领会鸡仔的行为动机，只能一次次将毛绒捉回窝里。阿一掀翻佐治，打过照面的屁股再次亲切晃动。避孕套上润滑剂过多，让整只白又圆的屁股淋上黏糊糊的草莓味，沿着臀沟滑进紧绷绷的后穴。按摩棒的头部细小，往后直径逐渐增大。阿一左手固定佐治腰上软肉，将那根粉红色的芭比娃娃性玩具逐渐喂了进去。专业，快捷，高效，他想自己真的很适合做个兽医。

他摁一下开关，如此恶劣的环境下按摩棒开始尽职尽责地工作起来，简直值一份劳动补贴。主体被堵在鸡仔肠道里，内置LED独自美丽，只在肛口出漏出一点细微的红光。电动马达卖力做功，露在外面的透明部分愉快地旋转，像倒扣在玻璃杯里的蜜蜂。佐治向前爬的努力再次作废，他再次尖叫一声，这次上半身都塌在床上，颤抖着直不起来，只有屁股羞涩地朝向天空。阿一点了根烟坐在一边，试图中和空气里的廉价甜味，草莓味爆珠让这种粉红气氛更加无可救药。性玩具还在高效转动，打蛋器一样搅拌着佐治内部，让他的身体也逐渐像蛋清那样变得粘稠发泡。他的声音含水量实在过高，小小的软东西也半勃起来，难过得直流眼泪。绒毛被水珠粘成一绺一绺，阿一觉得鸡仔被自己的水淋得半湿不湿的样子看起来也很可爱。

佐治分泌的液体太多，按摩棒根部已经滑出来一点点，像开始松动的螺母。阿一两根手指捏着开关所处的最末端位置，避免碰上那些汁水淋漓的地方。他转动手腕，像一位妇科医生那样尽心尽力进行查体，假鸡巴的透明部分也很有一种内窥镜的技术风味，还带着闪烁不止的探照灯。

到按摩棒被湿淋淋地抽出来时，鸡仔的声音已经变得相当美味多汁。阿一把自己的阴茎捅进去，倒像捅进一根破了胶皮的电线，佐治的身体短路了一样抽搐起来，上半身在床上弹起又落下。润滑剂是热感吗，不清楚，但一切都暖烘烘的，是他心跳很快代谢旺盛的小鸡，阿一感到满意。劣质马达的嗡嗡声断了，佐治乱七八糟的哭叫得以凸现在不规则的水声构成的背景音里，听不清楚是要还是不要。屁股和阴茎总是更诚实的，肠道很不好意思地夹紧他，显示一种未被使用的生涩。阿一摸了摸前面，床单也是湿漉漉的，带着性本身那种羞于启齿的味道。阿一放下心来，想自己大约还算一位好大佬，这绝对不能算强奸，但又因此困惑，因为他也很想体验那种让人心驰神往的戏剧感。

把佐治翻过来的时候他不知道射了几次，但失禁大概是有的。那根阴茎筋疲力尽地哆嗦，吐出一点点透明的东西。如果这玩意儿会说话，阿一想它大概也像佐治那样，边流眼泪边打嗝，上气不接下气地抽抽噎噎。鸡仔的小脸上湿漉漉的，刘海一根一根黏在额头，汗水和泪水糊成一片，眼睛大概因为高潮时翻白眼过多，此时显出不太灵光的样子，对外界刺激没有太多响应。阿一突发奇想，亲了亲他左边脸颊，吃了满嘴口水的咸味，留下一个牛血色的唇印。他把精液射在佐治脸上，黏糊糊地挂在鸡仔睫毛上，像披萨上的奶酪拉丝。佐治艰难地眨着眼睛，白色液体由眼窝顺着鼻梁滑落下来。

那位女仔同阿一讲过她的第一只小狗。好笨，尿撒得到处都是，整个窝都搞得湿漉漉臭烘烘。对宠物不能抱过多期望，它们需要时间来教，反复多次的犯错与训诫。佐治自然位居此列，满身是汗软绵绵地趴在那里，阿一想他性别为雌，公狗是会抬起一条腿来撒尿的。但一只小公狗被干失禁时会怎样流尿呢？阿一不清楚。况且被捉出来染了色售卖的绒毛小鸡大多为下不了蛋的小公鸡，从这一点来讲，佐治的性别还有待推敲。

阿一提上裤子，离开房间。他摸出手机开始翻找电话号码，包括家政公司和可能的宠物助养服务。或许该打给他的某位助手，真正的女人总是无所不能，解决生活中遇到的各种问题。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有下一章，大概是佐治干阿一（……）


End file.
